<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Blue Pills by Mustache_Hyungwon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394253">Blue Pills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustache_Hyungwon/pseuds/Mustache_Hyungwon'>Mustache_Hyungwon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band), monsta - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Bottom Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Drama, Horny, Jealous Lee Minhyuk (Monsta X), Joosus Christ is proud of you, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Minhyuk's dick is leaking more than the sunbeams through the ozon layer, Multi, Mustache_Hyungwon, Oral Sex, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Read the bible, Rough Sex, Sexy, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Top Lee Jooheon, Viagra, amen, hire me as a smut writer juseyo, hrhrhr, hrhrhr trough my mustache, i can bake cookies for you too, minhyuk alone at home, mustache X, pls drwon me in holy wotah, showki porn right in front of minhyuk, why am i like this?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustache_Hyungwon/pseuds/Mustache_Hyungwon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my lovely Monbebe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>well...<br/>this is a pretty cursed threesome, not gonna lie.<br/>I really tried my best writing it so I hope you enjoy.<br/>A few puns should lighten up the story. Please bare with my poor dad jokes tho.<br/>And it wouldn't be a fanfiction if there was no drama, right?<br/>Of course Jackson Wang from China has to be in every fic too but I have to disappoint you it's only Monsta X this time.<br/>Hrhrhhrhrhrhrhhr</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Minhyuk, Lee Jooheon/Lee Minhyuk, Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Blue Pills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my lovely Monbebe ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)<br/>well...<br/>this is a pretty cursed threesome, not gonna lie.<br/>I really tried my best writing it so I hope you enjoy.<br/>A few puns should lighten up the story. Please bare with my poor dad jokes tho.<br/>And it wouldn't be a fanfiction if there was no drama, right?<br/>Of course Jackson Wang from China has to be in every fic too but I have to disappoint you it's only Monsta X this time.<br/>Hrhrhhrhrhrhrhhr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-Ding Dong-</p>
<p>A high-pitched ringing shrilled from the front door through the entire house right into Minhyuk's ears. In moments like these, Minhyuk was happy that he wasn't cleaning his ears, otherwise he would probably have suffered a hearing loss. He dragged the blanket behind his tired feet towards the door, which he opened only a crack to see the troublemaker. A young man in postal uniform stood in front of the door. He was holding a small package in his hand. "Kihyun? Yoo Kihyun? “Asked the postman, his lost eyes on the black characters written on the package. "Yes, that's me!" Minhyuk lied in the face of the unsuspecting postman. The man in the white-blue jacket handed the package to Minhyuk, who closed the door after saying 'thank you'. The moment the door clicked into the lock, he began to put on his smile, which never meant anything good. Quickly he disappeared into the room he shared with 2 other boys, threw the package on his bed, and jumped after it as if he was diving into the sea. He was lying on his stomach, feet dangling in the air like a small child. He really wanted to know what Kihyun had ordered so he tore the package, which was addressed to Yoo Kihyun, in the designated place to see what was inside. He was amazed when a small plastic packet with blue pills jumped out of the cardboard. For a moment he didn't know what to do. Deep inside he wished he had never opened the package. But it was too late now. His curiosity was too great, and the package had already been torn open.</p>
<p>Without wanting to, he thought about why Kihyun bought Viagra when he was young. Potency Problems are things older men had to deal with, right? ‘Well, you can't buy everything with money’ thought Minhyuk as he carefully shaked the package with the blue pills in front of his face. "So Young Flexer has potency problems, huh?" A mischievous smile spread over his whole face. It was a gratification to know that he wasn't the only one with problems in the seven-person shared apartment. A lenient cock isn't Minhyuk's problem though. To be honest he sometimes wished he didn't have to deal with his huge boner standing like the sun in the sky. But he has another problem, a bigger problem than his cock would ever be. He hasn't found a job for 8 months now, which is why some of his roommates - including Kihyun - laugh at him. Minhyuk has always put up with every pun from Kihyun, since Kihyun is the one who pays Minhyuk's rent. But yesterday's incident was the final straw. Minhyuk was sick of Kihyun’s continuous jokes about unemployed people. Kihyun was a different level of outrageousness. The heir to a great shareholding company really had the cheek to ask if Minhyuk ‘liked being unemployed’ last night. </p>
<p>He tried really hard to find a job, but he just couldn't find a company that would hire him. It was a huge psychological burden for the blonde man. Even his sunlike smile and laughter disappeared more and more over time. And then someone who never had to look for a job asks him that question? Minhyuk is not a person who is easily angered but this was too much for him. For a few minutes he suppressed his tears when he was with the other 6 guys until he disappeared to his room to cry because of Kihyun’s hard words. A short time later, Changkyun and Jooheon came to comfort him, for which he was very grateful. He couldn't have better flatmates than Joobs and Kyunie. They always look out for him and even help him find a job. They cuddled the blonde man until he fell asleep on Jooheon's bed. Changkyun ran his hands through his hair and Jooheon carefully massaged his back till he stopped crying. </p>
<p>The blonde man had always enjoyed being close to the two of them, but it was in these moments that he needed them most. And they were there for him, as they always were. He tried to deny it, but he quickly realised that he likes them more than normal friends would do. With the best will in the world, he did not want to make them uncomfortable, so he tried to avoid the two of them and suppress his feelings for them. He had more than enough problems to solve. There shouldn't be a new one. What if he confesses his love and they reject him? That would devastate him. He could no longer live in a house with them. But he didn’t have an alternative flat to live in. So he had to stay in this predicament. At least until he had enough money to move out. At the mention of enough money, his thoughts turned to the man in the house who had more than enough money in his wallet. It's a wonder they're not sitting on a couch made of gold bars. Sometimes Minhyuk wonders if Kihyun showers in money? And why is he even sharing an apartment with so many people? He could easily buy a whole villa on the lake and move in with Hyunwoo. The tiny man seems to have taken a liking to the way too small flat for 6 men. No one has a moment's peace here. Kihyun shares a room with Hyunwoo, Hyungwonho is almost never found outside their love palace aka bed and then there are Minhyuk, Jooheon and Changkyun. He is not even sure if Joobs or Kyunnie are in a relationship or which sex they prefer. Not having a relationship is one thing, but not having a relationship and watching others cuddle hurts. As if it is not already enough of an imposition to watch the two couples Showki and Hyungwonho always having 'dinner' together with us (Changkyun always says that they eat each other like a main dish and he ain’t wrong) Kihyun has to make stupid comments to crown it all. Revenge boiled in his body and threatened to escape when his thoughts drift to last night again.</p>
<p>His eyes full of retribution, he wandered over the smooth blue surface of the pills. Wasn't this the perfect opportunity to get back at him? What if he replaces the vitamins that everyone in the flat-sharing community takes every day with these blue ones? ‘That would be a lot of fun’ Minhyuk thought when he stood up from his bed and disappeared into the kitchen. As he is, he did not think of consequences at all and just lets his revenge- and prankster-being run wild. He looked for the vitamins and emptied the entire box to replace them with the blue pills. Tomorrow is Sunday, so none of the men have to work. The perfect day to put the plan into action. After emptying the box, he filled it with the blue pills. He simply put the vitamins in a bag and hid them in his cupboard, so that none of the 6 guys could see them. All the preparations for tomorrow had been made so Minhyuk lay back on the couch on which he was lying before the postman rang the doorbell and waited for his roommates to arrive. The evening went like any other. Minhyuk cooked dinner for everyone because he is the one who is at home all day and has time. As usual, Kihyun ended up on Hyunwoo's lap and Hyungwon and Hoseok disappeared into their room as soon as they had finished eating. Hyunwoo, the tallest in the round, took Kihyun bridal style as they disappeared into their shared room as well. As always, only Changkyun, Jooheon and Minhyuk remained behind to clean the kitchen. Minhyuk was sick of it. </p>
<p>The blonde man washed all the dishes and Jooheon and Changkyun stood next to him and dried them to put them back into the cupboard. Sometimes it was suspiciously quiet behind Minhyuk. He was afraid to turn around and find out that he was the only one in the flat without a relationship. Deep down he wished that Changkyun and Jooheon weren't in a relationship. But exactly in these moments the two youngest shared little subtle kisses. They both knew that Minhyuk was struggling with his single lifestyle and that he would be even more depressed if he found out that Jooheon and Changkyun were a couple just like Showki and Hyungwonho. It would also change or maybe destroy the atmosphere in the room and of course their friendship as well. That's why they tried to keep their relationship a secret from their room mate. They didn't want to hurt him, they were too fond of him for that. What Minhyuk didn't know was that the two boys were more than fond of him. Sometimes the two of them secretly watched him sleep and gave him little kisses. The couple often discussed asking Minhyuk if they could cuddle with them. But they were too scared to actually ask. The worst thing about the current situation was that the two of them never had time for themselves. Minhyuk was always in their shared room and they never had any peace in the living room anyway. Changkyun even booked a hotel room a fortnight ago so that he and Jooheon could have time to themselves without disturbing Minhyuk. Secretly, however, the two would like to ask the eldest for his company someday. </p>
<p>“Imma watch a movie now.” Minhyuk announced when he threw the kitchen cloth into the sink and placed his ass on the couch in the living room. The two others cast meaningful glances at each other in the kitchen, so that the older one cannot see them. Changkyun's look said something like ‘It’s time to fuck baby bee’ and Jooheon just lustfully smirked at him. “I’m tired, I’ll go to bed!” Jooheon shouted in the living room and Changkyun followed the taller one “Me too! G’night, Minnie” They closed the door to their shared room and started a wild make out session right next to the door. Jooheon pressed the smaller one against the wall and grinded his hip on Changkyun’s. His eyes shone brighter and more threatening than any fire could ever do. The smaller tried his best to resist the older man's decisive movements but his efforts were in vain. After a short but fierce battle that took place between their lips, the younger one gave up and left the steering to Jooheon. Changkyun freed from Jooheon’s harsh grip and stumbled back until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed while his lips were continuously connected to the other's plump lips. Both exchanged their saliva like it was the most delicious ice cream they have ever tasted. Loud sucking sounds filled the sticky room. Both moaned softly into their heated kiss when the door handle is pushed downwards all of a sudden. </p>
<p>There he stood. Now he was aware for the first time that he was the only one without a relationship in the 7-person flat-sharing community. Of course, he had thought about it before, but he quickly put it out of his mind, but seeing it like this right in front of him now was too much for the unemployed man. He quickly pulled the door shut and disappeared into the living room. Jooheon and Kyun shared a worried look and followed Minhyuk into the living room where they found an aggrieved Minhyuk curled up in a small ball. His legs hugged by his long arms as he sobbed loudly into his knees. Awkward silence stood in the room like a wall and the couple wanted to stop the suffering. “Minnie? I’m sorry.” Jooheon said as he sat down next to Minhyuk. “We didn't mean to upset you, Sunshine.” Changkyun sat down on the other side right next to the crying ball and caressed the older’s back to comfort him. His hand brushed unsteadily over Minhyuk's back, afraid of hurting him even more. The precious man was already broken like a thin piece of glass shattering on the ground. Carefully Jooheon stroked his head and moved his hand further down to the crying man’s cheek. <br/>“Please look at me, Minnie.” Jooheon’s crackling voice found its way into Minhyuk’s ear. After a few sobs the blonde man lifted his face to look at the younger. Jooheon shuddered at the sight and gulped down a cry. Never before had he seen his lovely sunshine so disappointed and devastated. It was his fault. He should have held back his horny feelings. He couldn't utter a word, his lips trembled at the heart-breaking sight. Tears gathered in the corners of Minhyuk’s eyes and rolled down his puffy cheeks. “M-Minhyuk,...” Jooheon stuttered almost inaudible when he brushed over the older’s wet cheek. “To be honest, the whole thing has been going on for more than a year already. But we would like to keep you as a roommate. We both really like you very much.” Jooheon searched for the right words to confess but failed. “Sunshine? Can I kiss you?” The youngest asked without inhibitions. The blonde turned his head in shock and Changkyun used the opportunity to pull him close. He lingered for a brief second in front of Minhyuk's lips and looked deep into his eyes. They felt each other's breath on their lips. Slowly and carefully he closed the gap between them. Maybe Changkyun seems like a tough guy but deep inside he is softer than the softest cotton wool in this world. His lips lingered on the tear-soaked lips for a few seconds until he was sure it’s ok for Minhyuk. Thoughtfully he started moving his lips like he was about to defuse a bomb with his lips. His soft lips sucked the tears from the older’s bottom lip. Minhyuk was completely overwhelmed. Why did Changkyun kiss him? Without thinking much he closed his eyes. A last tear made its way out of his eyes until he carefully pressed his trembling lips against Kyun's to deepen the kiss. Jooheon watched his boyfriend and his ‘hopefully-soon-to-be-boyfriend’ and caressed Minhyuk's thighs in anticipation. </p>
<p>Slowly but surely he became impatient and tried to attract Minhyuk's attention. He too wanted to feel the older man's lips. His jealousy got the better of him as he carefully but still hard enough pushed his boyfriend away from Minhyuk to sit on the older man's lap. They acted like two drakes fighting over their female. Minhyuk couldn't look as fast as Jooheon pressed his soft lips onto his. They shared a passionate kiss until Jooheon couldn’t hold back his words. He was never one hundred percent sure whether he loves Minhyuk as he loves Kyun but after this kiss he was more than sure. Their lips parted and Jooheon breathed into Minhyuk's face. “We love you.” Tears formed in his eyes as he replied. “I love you too.” Changkyun and Jooheon were more than relieved to hear Minhyuk's words. Jooheon pushed the man over whose lap he was sitting down into the couch and happily placed his whole body over him to cuddle. Changkyun joined the two love birds. That night, the two of them gave Minhyuk all the love they had always wanted to give to him. After many cuddles and an extensive snuggle session, the three of them fell asleep exhausted on the couch.<br/>The next morning Minhyuk woke up as he heard Shownu and Kihyun talking in the Kitchen. He adjusted his eyes a few times to see them properly. He heard the drawer and knew they were about to take their vitamins. Jookyun cuddled into his arms like two babies and he closed his eyes again to enjoy their company. He tore them open again as he remembered yesterday. The blue pills. Minhyuk carefully removed both men from his body to sit up and see Kihyun and Hyunwoo standing in the kitchen in boxers. His eyes lit up with excitement when the prankster watched Kihyun and Hyunwoo eating the blue pills he prepared yesterday. A stupid grin stretched across his entire face as he could be sure the pills were sliding down their throat. Now it's time to wait and enjoy their reactions. Minhyuk decided it would be more fun if he could see the whole thing up close. So he got up and dragged his tired body to the kitchen, where Showki was already eating breakfast. “Good Morning!” Minhyuk beamed with his biggest sunshine-smile. “Good Morning!” the couple said in unison. Minhyuk made himself a coffee and sat down next to Kihyun to observe every movement the younger one did. </p>
<p>Every now and then his eyes sneaked down to Kihyun’s crotch to check it. After 40 long minutes of waiting, Minhyuk thought that the pills had no effect and commiserated the young man's apparently really severe potency problems. But suddenly, he started shifting on his chair in uncomfortableness. And Minhyuk knew it was about time. He leaned back to look at the younger’s crotch in amusement and sip on his coffee like Hyungwon always does. He tried to suppress a smile when he saw the bulge growing in Kihyun's pants. “Baby Racket Spoon? Are you ok?” Hyunwoo noticed that something was wrong with his boyfriend and offered the smaller man his hand to hold on to. Kihyun grabbed his lover’s hand with both hands and seemed speechless. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing escaped his mouth. “Babe?” Hyunwoo asked in confusion as he stood up to comfort the younger. When he did so his immense boner got caught on the edge of the table, bent downwards and waddled back and forth like a wagging tree. Kihyun blushed in the deepest red at the sight of his boyfriend's boner which almost blew up the way too short pants. To be precise, you could even see the tip of his penis between the buttons of his pants. His dick strives for redemption but the eldest didn't seem to care. At least he didn't bat an eyelid. “It’s alarm level red!” the younger almost moaned at the sight of his boyfriend’s best part. “Red? You sure?” Hyunwoo asked to be on the safe side. His boner still stands like the red figure at the traffic lights. “RED red. Like R. E. D. red.” Kihyun added in a deep tone and Hyunwoo’s eyes widened in shock. “That red? L-like bed-red?” Hyunwoo asked as he walked around the table to appraise his boyfriend's crotch. He loudly gasped at the huge bulge in Kihyun’s pants. “Damn!” he whispered open mouthed. “Fuck me Daddy!” Kihyun shamelessly moaned towards Hyunwoo whose eyes lit up in excitement. He doesn't need to be told twice. He reached around Kihyun's thighs and lifted him up. Their hips pressed firmly together when Hyunwoo started walking to their shared room. Kihyun was busy with kissing the tall man and rubbing his hard dick against Hyunwoo’s. Moments later they disappeared into their room and you could hear moaning.</p>
<p>This is definitely not how Minhyuk imagined it. He wanted a funny scene, for example how everyone makes fun of Kihyun’s boner but instead he saw the beginning of a live porn right in front of his eyes. His last time was over two years ago, and he envied all couples who enjoyed the privilege of having sex. How often did he wished for a partner in his lonely, sad masturbation sessions? Obviously way too often. Until he came back from his thoughts to reality, he saw Jooheon and Changkuyn at the kitchen counter. The two were holding the Viagra pills disguised as vitamins. Before Minhyuk could say anything, the blue pills had already been swallowed by both men. Now the blonde man was definitely in trouble. Changkyun looked over to the pale man and walked into the older’s direction. “Sunshine? Please take your vitamins too. I want you to be healthy.” He tried to give Minhyuk one of the blue pills but the elder tried to reject Kyun’s offer. “C’mon you need to eat your vitamins too! It’s important!” Changkyun begged as he pressed the blue pill on Minhyuk's lips. Changkyun was known for having a mind of his own. When he wanted to push something through, he always managed to do so. And so, after a few minutes of lovingly fighting, he managed to push the blue pill in the blond-haired man’s mouth. Minhyuk unwillingly swallowed it and instantly regretted yesterday's decision so hard. Harder than his boner will ever be - even if he swallowed Viagra right now. The even bigger problem was that Kyun and Joobs also took a pill. They can't all be happy, chatting about the weather while masturbating in their room… together. This shouldn’t happen. He didn’t want to disturb Jookyun’s hanky pankies. But he would do so in an hour at the latest. Should he stay in the living room and risk being caught masturbating by his roommates or should he go to his room, where Jookyun actually needed their time alone? He simply ignored the difficult decision and ate breakfast with the two handsome men to not act suspicious. The two shouldn’t know that their soon to be hard throbbing cock was his fault.</p>
<p>Changkyun shoved the last mouthful of bread with jam into his mouth, stood up and took his plate to the sink. ‘So far so good. He has no boner.’ Minhyuk nervously thought as he secretly watched the younger's crotch. Jooheon followed Changkyun and put his plate in the sink. He gave Changkyun a quick kiss and turned towards Minhyuk to give him a kiss too. But the meant to be peck degenerates in a small make out session. They even fought with their tongues. Minhyuk still was turned on by what happened between Kihyun and Hyunwoo, we don't even want to talk about the years of sex deprivation. He was desperate and had a bitter need for it. Faster than he could look his dick stood like a candle in its holder. Minhyuk tried to hide his boner by subtly crossing his legs while craving for more. He wanted so much more than just this kiss. Minhyuk couldn't help but show how much he longs for Jooheon’s body. His teeth brushed over Jooheons swollen lips as he sloppily kissed the younger. Changkyun joined and stroked over the blonde’s thighs dangerously close to his hard pounding dick. Minhyuk had a hard time to suppress his moans as Jooheon wanted to taste more and more of his mouth. Changkyun gently placed his hips on Jooheon’s ass which made the older moan loudly into Minhyuk’s mouth in pleasure. “Gosh Kyun Babe, why is your dick hard? Like what you see?” Jooheon paused his intense kiss with Minhyuk and turned around to face Changkyun. “Bedroom? Or should I fuck you right here on the kitchen counter?” The youngest asked, stroking Jooheon’s thighs impatiently. Minhyuk's dick twitched in anticipation when he listened to Changkyun’s dirty talk. He craved physical contact so much that his dick leaked a few drops of pleasure. Jooheon gasped “Babe, not in front of Minnie!” He scolded the younger one. “The question was addressed to both of you, dumbass. Look at sunshine’s boner, it leaks more than the sunbeams through the ozone layer!” Changkyun stated as he pointed at Minhyuk's wet cock. Jooheon turned around to see the problem he thought he had caused. At the sight of his lovely ones having a boner heat rises in his body as well as he slowly starts stroking Changkyun’s dick through the fabric of his Jeans. </p>
<p>The blond-haired felt like the third wheel when he had to watch the couple kissing. A third wheel that is actually a square and gets stuck everywhere. What kind of sad situation is he actually in? The only single between all the couples in this household. He stood up and wanted to give the two of them their time together. Before he could even take a step, Changkyun grabbed his hand and pulled him back right next to Jooheon and Kyun. The physical warmth was everything for Minhyuk. He craved it as much as the dessert tendons for water. But he didn't know what to do. Was he allowed to disturb them at such an intimate moment? Why should he be there? “Kiss me.” Kyun’s brown eyes pierced Minhyuk right into his mind. He lost his common sense at that very moment. Maybe he already lost it yesterday when he exchanged the pills? He doesn't even know that himself. At the moment he was just enjoying the kiss with the youngest and the other's hands on his body. The blonde-haired man’s body had a mind of its own and began to roll against the black haired with whom he still shares an intense kiss. It was more than just wanting physical contact. He needed this moment. He was about to burst. The smaller wanted to gain the upper hand but Minhyuk was stronger. He grabbed the smaller man by his collar and pushed him backwards. His short legs stumbled a few steps until his ass banged against the counter. Only a few moments later Minhyuk pressed his best part against the other one and started grinding on him. Jooheon watched both men of his desire with apprehension while he touched himself. “So it probably is the kitchen counter because I can't wait another second.” Minhyuk answers Changkyun’s question between their intense kisses. “Kihyun will kill us if he finds out about this.” the guy with the messy spiky hair said as his dimples deepened. “Do I look like I care?” The pierced guy opened his belt and let the leather clap. His Jeans fell to the parquet floor and he carefully stepped out of it. As expected from the youngest, he wore no underwear like every day. His motto is: ‘Who needs underwear when you take it off right away anyway? Just unnecessary baggage.’ So there he stood proudly showing his cock to his hyungs. Minhyuk had to swallow loudly when he saw the complete length. From a small distance, it looks even bigger. He couldn't help but touch it, grasping it tightly. He would prefer never to let go of it again. Minhyuk’s fingers kneaded the muscle of joy, which made the owner groan in pleasure. Hot uneven breath moved over the swollen lips of the youngest. Jooheon had watched enough, now it was time for him to act. He took off Changkyun's shirt, threw it on the floor and kissed the youngest sloppily. Kyun was overwhelmed by the first time that two men tried to get at him at the same time. He was not even able to move his lips against the hard thrusts of Joheon's lips. Jooheon saw his chance and grabbed the older man's hair to pull it back. Changkyun's head tipped back, his mouth opened, and an uncontrolled moan escaped his irritated lips. He has never seen his boyfriend like this before. The touches of the oldest make him completely crazy. Only now did he understand how much the third person in their relationship had been missing. Changkyun asked so many times, but Jooheon was too afraid to confess to Minhyuk, so they both remained silent. The desire of both was about to be satisfied. Unbearable anticipation rumbled in the bellies of the two younger ones. Their coks screamed for release. The oldest opened the buttons of his pants to take them off as well. He threw the shirt right after it. In his underpants stood the probably biggest and hardest cock he ever had in his life. Was it the pills or the moment? Probably both. His penis was still leaking. A big spot of anticipation was visible on the top of the tower. He slipped his underwear over his cock and closed the gap between the naked man in front of him. Their cocks danced the waltz of love all by themselves. Without the two of them being able to do anything about it, they rolled their naked bodies against each other. The foreskin pulled back and forth as the two celebrated dry sex right in front of Jooheon. Said man stood there, watching the two people he admired most in their sex game. Now it was time for the last cock to be freed from the way too tight pants. He slipped the skinny jeans over his thick thighs and left the fabric on the floor. He tore off his shirt as if he couldn't wait a second longer to press his body against the two of them. He stood behind Minhyuk, who was half standing and half leaning on Changkyun over the kitchen counter. Their dicks touched and stimulated each other with every little movement the men made. Without warning Jooheon pressed his hips including the throbbing cock against Minhyuk's juicy ass. Minhyuk moaned into the kiss with Changkyun. Both of their dicks throbbed against each other in anticipation between their bellies. The muscles lost more and more pleasure-soaked fluid, which made the movements between the two easier. Their sweat mixed with their drop of pleasure and made the two of them move their bodies against each other even faster. Oh, how much the two longed for immediate redemption. As if Jooheon knew that Minhyuk was in a hurry, he parted the older man's cheeks and stuck his cock between them. But the soft games were over quickly. Without entering him, he thrust between Minhyuk's cheeks, pressing the blond-haired man forward against the pierced man's hips. Minhyuk and Changkyun were convinced that their physical contact could not get any more intense until Jooheon began to give regular thrusts against Minhyuk's entrance. The jolts reverberated through all three bodies and bounced against the kitchen counter. Jooheon released his cock from Minhyuk's reddened cheeks and crouched down. With his big hands, he firmly grasped the two dumplings that decorated Minhyuk’s entrance. He spread them and placed his lips right in front of the rosette. His tongue slid through the slightly parted lips and wetted the entrance of the oldest with spit. Jooheon’s tongue violently penetrated the hole and performed true masterpieces in the body of the blond-haired man. Cold sweat ran down the eldest back as he groaned uncontrollably. He threw his head back, lost in passion, which left Changkyun in control. His lips explored the older man's neck and sucked on it as if he needed to take in every single part of the older. Minhyuk gave himself completely to the two and let them take control of his body. There were just too many points where he was stimulated at the same time. Changkyun's penis pressed hard against his own, his lips decorating Minhyuk's neck with marks, and Jooheon completely devoted to his entrance. He couldn't even tell which of the stimulations was the strongest. The only thing he knew was that he wouldn't last much longer. Minhyuk's loud moans filled the stuffy kitchen as Jooheon licked his entrance for the last time. The younger stood up and pressed the tip of his dick against the blond-haired man's entrance. Slowly but surely, the reddened rosette gave way and the tip of Jooheon's cock disappeared into the hole, which was prepped with his own saliva. Minhyuk moaned with pain and passion and pressed his penis, which was looking for stimulation, harder against Changkyun's. Jooheon spat into his hand and circled his fingers full of spit over his own cock. He moved his hips carefully so as not to hurt Minhyuk. Even the small movements were unbearable for the eldest. Changkyun was amazed at what his boyfriend was doing with their roommate. He seemed completely blown away. Before Changkyun could admire Minhyuk's face properly, he saw Jooheon press his hips harder against Minhyuk’s ass. Minhyuk’s face grew redder and redder as he tried to control his erratic breathing. His face distorted with pain but still aroused. So aroused that his penis ached. The youngest reached for Minhyuk’s reddened cheeks to bring his face closer to the face of the moaning work of art. With careful kisses he tried to calm the older one. Minhyuk gradually relaxed and made it easier for Jooheon to sink his entire length into him. Jooheon moaned into Minhyuk's ear. The other two were more than turned on by the sexy sound that left Jooheon's lips. He didn't dare move an inch because his penis threatened to release all the passion inside Minhyuk. Watching Changkyun pleasure Minhyuk's lips didn't make it any better. He pulled himself up by his non-existent belt and began to make small circular motions inside the blond-haired man's hole. Minhyuk opened his mouth to moan but the youngest was quick and swallowed all the lust that was about to leave his lips. Jooheon moved faster and faster, his hands on his hips to get complete control over Minhyuk’s lower area. Every thrust was felt all the way into Changkyun's penis. He enjoyed how his and Minhyuk's hard cocks were pressed together by Jooheon. He found the point that made Minhyuk tremble the most. His wobbly legs were threatening to give out. With each push, he was less able to stay on his feet. Changkyun and Jooheon held him in the perfect position to continue their games. He didn't have to use any of his muscles - except his cock, which was overused. He felt the younger man's penis trembling inside him, which made it unbearable for him. Minhyuk couldn't hold it back any longer. He felt that Jooheon was also about to find his release inside of him. One last loud moan left Minhyuk’s lips as his head tilted backwards. Changkyun felt the warm sticky liquid leaving Minhyuk's penis between their bellies. Moans left the youngest lips as he felt Minhyuk’s dick twitch and release the pleasure right next to his own cock. While Minhyuk was still spraying his semen between his and Changkyun’s body, the man behind him pushed one last time into the widened hole to spread his sperm deep inside Minhyuk. He lingered for a brief moment to watch his two sweethearts in front of him sharing a messy kiss before he pulled back his still hard cock. Worried about his own desire, which was not yet satisfied, Changkyun rolled his entire body against the oldest while almost pulling his lips from his face. As soon as Jooheon took even a small step back, Changkyun seized the opportunity (insert Mark Lee meme here) and spun Minhyuk around so that his red bare cheeks touched the kitchen counter. His impatient hands wandered over Minhyuk's hips to finally linger on his thighs. He grabbed them hard and lifted the taller man onto the kitchen counter. Jooheon also climbed up onto the cold kitchen counter, placed Minhyuk's tense body on the countertop, and sat wide legged over his stomach. The younger examined the expanded throbbing hole before stroking a finger across his belly to wipe away Minhyuk's cum and place it at his own entrance. He circled the red rosette with his cum-soaked fingers before carefully applying the tip of his penis. Carefully, he inserted his cock into the older's hole, which trembled with desire. What he had wanted for many months became reality. He put Minhyuk's legs over his shoulders to gain even better access. Right in front of his face was the sight he adored so much. He couldn't help but stroke the soft buttocks with one hand. He was turned on by the two asses right in front of him. Both incredibly beautiful. He stuck his cock deeper and deeper into Minhyuk’s ass as his fingers played with Jooheon’s butt. While he waited for Minhyuk to get used to the size of his dick, he licked three of his fingers and placed them at Jooheon's entrance which made Jooheon moan into the kiss with Minhyuk as he felt the cold fingers on his rosette. Carefully he moved his hips and pushed a finger into the untouched hole in front of his face. Jooheon reacted immediately and stretched his butt even further out to give his boyfriend better access. He matched the thrusts in Minhyuk with those of his fingers in Jooheon. It was better than any concert to hear the two moaning at the same time and in the same rhythm. He held out for barely a minute until the heat inside him became unbearable. His hard pounding dick twitched in between the thrusts and was about to release when he felt Jooheon and Minhyuk holes jerk in lust. “Haven't you had enough yet, huh? Needy bitches!” he groaned as he clapped his hand on both asses, making the men in front of him groan with pleasure. The two were a moaning mess under Kyun. He was so satisfied with them and wanted to make them cum again. "Hurry up!" He pressed out of his mouth and tried to suppress a moan to hold out longer. Jooheon and Minhyuk's kiss became wetter. Their tongues danced to the rhythm of Changkun's thrusts. They both felt how tense the youngest was. He even struggled to make his thrusts. His whole body trembled in anticipation, which made the two in front of him tremble as well. They were about to cum a second time. All three lost their grip on reality. Both bottoms stretched their asses in Chgangkyun's direction to get even more from him. Minhyuk and Jooheon satisfied each other by pumping their penises. Changkyun felt the seed move up his shaft and knew the time had come. He deepened his thrusts into Minhyuk and massaged Jooheon’s famous spot with his three fingers at the same time. The white liquid left the throbbing cock and spread into Minhyuk just like Jooheon’s cum minutes ago. Only a short time later, Minhyuk also came. His semen ran over the fingers of Jooheon, who pumped his dick. A few thrusts from Changkyun's fingers and the man above Minhyuk squirted for the second time as well.</p>
<p>All three gasped for air as they tried to come back to reality. Changkyun was probably the first to find his way back and slowly withdrew his penis from Minhyuk, who whimpered at the loss. Jooheon just slumped down on Minhyuk. The youngest decided to peel his boyfriend off the fair-haired. He took Jooheon bridal style and carried him to their shared room. Did they just leave Minhyuk behind now? He lay there, horrified at what had happened. He quickly sat up and looked for tissues to clean himself. He stood in the kitchen, left alone. Secretly, he had wished that the two of them would ask him to be their boyfriend. But they didn't ask. They just confessed their love. Was Minhyuk taken advantage of? Did they just want a threesome? Tears formed in his eyes as he tried to leave the scene as quickly as possible. He ran into the shared bathroom to lock himself in. Actually, he had planned to take a shower, but he didn't have the head for that right now. What should he do now? He had a threesome with his two roommates who are in a relationship? The two would never want more than sex from Minhyuk. His back slammed against the door and his trembling legs fell apart like a house of cards. There he sat, huddled on the floor. He felt miserable and dirty. Tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to calm down. He needed a few minutes to cope with the situation until he crawled on the floor into the shower and cleaned every part of his body thoroughly. As his hands ran over the back of his neck, he felt the irritated skin that Changkyun had sucked on. He is a male slut, nothing more. Disappointment was written all over his face. His wobbly legs stumbled out of the shower tub. The soft towel scrubbed over his body. Normally he would be ashamed to leave the bathroom naked and with a boner but today he couldn’t care less. His tired feet dragged him into the room he shared with Jooheon and Changkyun where he found them both asleep on his bed. Why does it have to be his bed? He tried to put on any clothes as quietly as possible not to wake the two men, packed his most important things in a bag and left the room. Without turning around, he ran to the front door and left the apartment. Now it was officially no longer his apartment. What he had been afraid of for so long had happened. It was his fault. He should have stopped the whole thing before it even started. With tears in his eyes, he wandered through the snow-covered streets of Seoul. His thoughts were everywhere except where his body was at the moment. He didn't even hear the car horns as he ran through the intersection at a red light. He sat down on a snow-covered meadow without noticing the cold and wetness that surrounded his body. He hugged his legs as he did yesterday. But the feeling of failure and grief was far greater than yesterday. He not only lost his crushes, no he also lost his 6 friends who would have done anything for him. Time passed without Minhyuk noticing. Even the cold that had penetrated deep into his body in the meantime he did not notice. His swollen lips porous and blue from the cold. At some point he fell asleep. </p>
<p>“LEE JOOHEON, LEE MINHYUK AND IM CHANGKYUN! YOU BETTER GET YOUR FAT ASSES IN THE KITCHEN! R.I.G.H.T! N.O.W!” Kihyun screamed as he saw the men’s clothes laying on the floor. Jooheon and Changkyun were frightened and jumped up from Minhyuk's bed to run into the kitchen where Kiyhun was waiting for them with an angry look. "You better clean up your clothes immediately and bring that lazy sack Minhyuk here with you! What rule did we make again? Hm? NO SEX and boxershort duty in the common areas! You better have a good explanation why your clothes are on the kitchen floor and why you are both naked! And where the fuck is Minhyuk?” His index finger threatened the younger ones as Kihyun gave a whole scolding-sermon. “Minhyuk isn’t in the living room?” Changkyun asked with a worried expression. “You ask me where he is? You two were the ones who had sex with him, not me!” Kihyun’s red face was about to explode so Changkyun and Jooheon picked up their clothes and left into their room to search for Minhyuk. They lifted up all the covers, even searched in the closet but Minhyuk was definitely nowhere to be found. Changkyun searched both bathrooms but to no avail. The two of them even tried to knock on Hyungwon and Hoseok's door but after hearing Hyungwon’s moan they were sure Minhyuk was not in their room. Kihyun and Hyunwoo's room was also empty. “Normally, our sunshine always says goodbye before he leaves the apartment. I’m worried, Kyunie. Did anything happen after our threesome that could have hurt him?” Changkyun pondered and tried to reproduce everything as accurately as possible. "You fell asleep on his stomach and I carried you into our room and lay down with you. I assumed that Minhyuk would follow and lie down with us. But apparently he didn't even lie down with us?" Jooheon throws hands to slap Changkyun’s cheek. "You what!?" he asked after he gave a strong slap to Changkyun who held his red cheek in pain. The tears formed in the eyes of the younger one. He was still shocked by the sudden slap. He would never have expected such a thing from his precious boyfriend. "You know how insecure he is! You can't just leave him alone in the kitchen! especially not after the first time we had sex together! He must feel dirty, Kyun! Don't you understand?" The small boy’s eyes widened in shock. "So you mean he ran away?" He asked, one hand still on his aching cheek. "Knowing him, yes, and I guess that happened like three hours ago! He's been out in the cold for three hours, Kyun!" The two men notified the two couples to help them in their search. All six men walked through the dark streets of Seoul. Their cold feet trudged through the snowy mud. When they had almost given up the search, Jooheon saw a small black snow-covered ball lying on the ground. He ran to see what was under the white hood. When he saw his roommate lying on the ground with blue lips, unconscious he worried to death. "Changkyun!" he shouted and the small man ran to him. Together they carried Minhyuk into their shared apartment where they wrapped him in many warm blankets. After 5 hours and at least 20 refilled hot water bottles, which the 6 men distributed over his entire body, the unconscious blanket sushi roll finally opened his eyes. “Gosh! You’re awake! We were worried sick about you, my sunshine. Please don't do this to us again, ok?” Changkyun pecked the cracked lips and cuddled the still sleepy man. All 6 men gathered on the couch, which actually had maximum space for 4 people, to cuddle Minhyuk. </p>
<p>Late at night, Jooheon and Changkyun snuggled up to Minhyuk to warm up their friend. The two couples sat on the armchairs next to the big couch. The man, who was suffering from a cold, was glad not to have lost his friends, but he was still depressed by the unclear situation between the three. Before Minhyuk could say anything, Changkyun and Jooheon each grabbed one of his hands and gripped it tightly. "Do you want to be our boyfriend, Sunshine?" The youngest softly whispered in Minhyuk's ear. His face flushed red as he turned to Changkyun in shock, who grinned mischievously at him. He turned his head to Jooheon for his approval. Said one just nodded and waited for an answer. Tears gathered in Minhyuk's eyes as he nodded slowly and erratically. Changkyun jumped back and shouted, "Really?" and Minhyuk nodded more vigorously to add strength to his statement. The two looked eerily relieved as they embraced the eldest. "Please stay with us always, Sunshine." </p>
<p>All the men enjoyed their cuddle time except for Hyungwon. He waited for Hoseok to come back from the kitchen. "Guys...I have a confession to make." Minhyuk croaked through his dry throat. "I replaced our vitamins with Viagra because I thought it would be fun." His head lowered as he felt ashamed of what he had done yesterday. Kihyun's head lifted in shock, his huge eyes screamed for help but remained silent, not wanting to expose himself. Minhyuk knew Kihyun was ashamed of it so he made up a little lie to protect the younger’s secret. "I ordered them a few days ago and you all took Viagra this morning instead of your vitamins. I'm sorry." Awkward silence. "Actually I should be mad at you but Kihyun and I had the best sex in years today. So I guess I have to say thank you instead." Hyunwoo stated and the others erupt in echoing laughter. Kihyun's face was as red as the tomatoes he ate for dinner. Minhyuk watched his roommates one by one to make sure they weren't mad at him. But everyone just laughed it off. Except for Hyungwon, who sat in his chair with his mouth open and his eyes wide as the ocean. "Hoseo-" before he could even call out to his boyfriend, Hoseok came out of the kitchen. A more than familiar box in his hand. “I took my vitamins since I forgot to take them in the morning. Do you want to take your vitamins too, Wonnie?” Hoseok asked when he stood in the door frame to the living room. Hyungwon's jaw dropped when he heard his boyfriend's words.  </p>
<p>This time it won't be the familiar ‘Ding Dong’ from the front door that sounds but the ‘Ding Dong’ of Hoseok and Hyungwon’s scrotums colliding late at night.</p>
<p>-Ding Dong-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would appreciate Kudos and Comments ofc only if you liked the story~<br/>Thank you for reading<br/>Love y'all<br/>Hrhrhhrhrhrhrhhr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>